Piano Lessons
by Goldilox07
Summary: When Edward teaches Bella a few things on the piano, how does she react? This story takes place right after Edward leaves Bella. Will she ever find Edward's love again through the piano? Rated T for heavy romance, drama material, and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Piano Lessons

Bella's POV

Edward held my hand as he proceeded to help me into my truck. I didn't understand why he didn't just let me drive, but Edward is always full of surprises. I hate surprises.

"Were are we going exactly?" I asked with a hint a frustration in my voice.

"Just wait and see, Bella. You are so impatient." He chuckled a little before closing my door and flashing to the other side to get into the driver's side. He started the truck and began pulling out of Charlie's driveway. Thank goodness Charlie's at work today! I sighed with a relief.

Charlie has been difficult with Edward's and my relationship. As any father would be. I just wish he wasn't eyeing my beloved boyfriend and soul mate like a hawk. Edward held my hand on the seat while he drove one handed. He drew little patterns on the back of my hand to try to calm my nerves, but his touch only made it worse. I fidgeted in my seat.

"We're almost there." He tried to comfort me. But me surroundings all seemed too familiar. Almost instantly then, we were going across a very familiar bridge. Then the conclusion snapped on me.

"Why are you taking me to your house?" He glanced my way and met my eyes. His were full of wonder and he smiled that amazingly beautiful crooked smile that made me giddy.

"I thought I could teach you a thing or two on a musical instrument that I own." A wide grin flashed on his face and it suddenly hit me that he was going to teach me how to play the piano!

"But Edward...I can't-" He interrupted me.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry, it doesn't bite." He laughed a booming laugh. I rolled my eyes at him and then looked away. I noticed us pulling up towards Edward's mansion. It was as big and as perfect as ever.

Edward turned off my truck and stepped out. He walked around the truck and looked at me.

"Come on." He called. Beckoning me with his hand. I just sat there looking stubborn. He stepped to my door and opened it. He unbuckled me and held out his hand.

"Come on sweetheart." He looked up at me from deep under his eyelashes. He was obviously trying to dazzle me. It was working to his advantage.

"Ugh!...okay." I took his hand and he stepped me from the truck. Then he wrapped his cold, strong arms around my waist and pulled me close.

As we walked up the wooden porch steps, Alice came running out and she

embraced me in a hug.

"Hey Bella!" She practically squeezed the life out of me.

"Alice! I can't breath!" I choked. I looked at Edward and his face was unfathomable. He was glaring at Alice. She gently let go. Then she turned to Edward.

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again. Oh, and thanks." They were communicating between Alice's thoughts again.

"Shall we?" Edward moved his hand towards the door. Motioning me to move forward.

I took his hand in mine and opened the front door. It was quiet. I turned to look at Edward. He smiled and then I turned to Alice. But she wasn't in site.

"Where did Alice go?" I asked.

"Everyone left. Giving us our privacy. Plus they needed to hunt." I made an "o" shape with my lips.

Then I saw the grand piano sitting there in front of me. It was black and it shined as if someone polished it everyday. I roamed my hand over the top and down the slops and then onto the keys. I played a couple of cords before I felt his arm snake around my waist. He pulled me close. Then he brought me and sat me on the bench beside him.

"What would you like to hear? Of course, your still going to play but I want to play first." I looked at him and he smirked.

"Um...play my song. " Then he turned towards the keys. Placing his pale delicate fingers on the white, ivory, smooth keys. He pressed down the first cords very quietly then shifted into the beautiful composition.

When he played he put a lot of expression and feeling into it. He would lean into the keys. His hands fluttered over them. His fingers moving at such great speeds. How good he was at this. Well, Edward was good at everything.

Then as the song softly came to a close, I felt a single tear fall from my face and onto the white key. Edward lifted his hand and placed his finger upon the drop and wiped it away. He turned to me and lifted his hand and placed it against my cheek.

"Okay...now it's your turn." He chuckled and then picked my wrists up, ever so lightly, and placed them on the keys.

"Show me what you've got. You once said that you were taught when you were little so you must know something." I looked at him and blushed. Then I turned and looked at the piano. I thought for a moment about what I have played in the past. Then only one piece came to me 'Minuet' by Bach. Well, at least I think it was by Bach. I remember memorizing it for my teacher and then playing it for a spring recital.

I put my fingers in the right places and then I started the song. It sounded quite horrible actually. I messed up frequently and I forgot the music half the time. But then just jumped back in when I remembered it. When the song finally ended, I lifted my hands off the piano and looked at Edward. He was starring at me and he had a smile on his face.

"Not bad." he laughed. I looked down letting my hair fall like a curtain around my face.

"No really. Bella, you have talent. It was good for not playing in years." he lifted my chin with his index finger and looked deep into my eyes.

His were a dark shade of topaz. He must have gone hunting a week or so ago. I smiled faintly at him. He bent his head down towards me and gently pressed his lips to mine.

It never ceases to amaze me how Edward could make me feel this way. My head still felt dizzy and clouded whenever he touches me. Even in the most casual way. Then his lips parted and he breathed against my skin, making me shiver.

"Can I teach you a thing or two?" Before I could respond he had backed away and looked at me. He smiled and then pointed to a key on the piano.

"What is this called?" he asked. Apparently he was giving me a little quiz.

"Um...That is called a key." I said. I was sounding like a smart aleck. He gave me a look that meant 'Stop fooling around'. "Okay! Okay. It's middle C." I rolled my eyes at him. "I know all of the notes and everything. I just stopped playing because I wasn't a very good piano player."

I looked away. Tears were welling up in my eyes. Then Edward appeared in front of me. He was kneeling in front of me on the floor. He took my face in his cold hands.

"Bella, sweet Bella. You have talent. Probably more than other people. You just stopped playing." he smiled and then he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Come on. I'll take you home. It's getting a little late." he stood and picked me up with him. We walked out of the house and left the piano there in the darkness of Edward's mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Right after Edward left Bella

I sat there in my room. Curled up on the floor with my knees clutched to my chest. Tears were spilling out like never-ending waterfalls. The hole that was in my chest was throbbing and it felt as though the edges were being scraped at by a knife.

He wasn't coming back and the only thing that I could do was mope around and starve myself. I haven't eaten since he left. Charlie comes now and then to try to talk some sense into me but I don't respond. It is as if I'm not there.

I am now speechless and broken. He broke me down to the littlest aspects of life that are left in me. If only I had been good enough for him. What did I do wrong? I am obviously not good enough for the perfect godlike angel of my dreams.

I just sat there, pondering about what I was doing. Am I going to starve myself to death? It would seem as though that were so. Food had little interest in me right now.

I might as well die. He doesn't care for me anymore, or he wouldn't have left. He never loved me. It was all a lie. A dirty, sick lie. Yes I still love him, but that won't bring him back.

He has his distractions. He'll meet a nice blond vampire. Who is much more beautiful than me. She will make him happy in ways that I never could. Love him more than I did. I suppose it is all my fault. Why should I care anymore? Yes he made me promise that I wouldn't hurt myself and that I wouldn't do something stupid. But what would it matter now?

He wouldn't know and if he did, then he probably wouldn't care. He never loved me. And I'm sick to my core for believing that he ever did.

I was running through the darkness of the forest. I was crying. Though I have no idea why. I kept running, not knowing where I was going. I suddenly tripped on a root of a tree and fell to the muddy ground. I picked myself up and looked around me...horrorstruck.

Then as I was getting up off the ground, the scenery changed. I was no longer in the forest but in a room. Brightly lit and I was surrounded by elderly people. They were talking amongst themselves and then one turned to me. "We all love your piece Ms. Swan." the lady said in a scratchy, shaky voice.

"Play it for us?" They all asked. I just stood there. I had no idea what they were saying. I walked over to the grand piano and sat. I looked up at the music.

My heart nearly stopped. For the title of the composition was "Edward's lullaby. By: Isabella Marie Swan."

That's when I woke up. Screaming to the full height of my voice. I grabbed my pillow and smashed it against my face. Tears were bellowing out now. A knock at the door came and sent me back to reality.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Charlie sounded really tired and upset. I looked up at the clock. It said 2:23 A.M.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." I croaked. I listened for a second and then heard the stairs creek. Once I got a hole of myself, I jumped up out of bed and turned on the computer. I stood there in my room waiting for it to load. I began strumming my fingers on the table, frustrated. Then when the screen finally got done loading, I clicked on the Internet.

My dream last night amused me. I wondered if I could really write a composition like...him. I needed to get information. How do you begin? I went to Google and typed in "basics for composers." I took a while to boot. But when it did I was given a site. On it was a little box in the corner that said. "Tips to get started."

I clicked on it and it brought me to a long list of tips.

Think on an inspiration.

What you feel like the music should be about...and so on and so forth. It went on and on with tips and instructions.

I just sat there for a moment thinking to myself. Could I really write a composition? For him? He did it for me. I suppose I could. I'm not going back to school anytime soon. So that should give me plenty of time. I smiled to myself at the thought " No more school for Bella Swan!"

I stood up and went to my desk. I pulled out a notebook and a pencil. At the top I wrote "Edward's lullaby." It was hard to write his name at first. But I managed. I listed ideas that would be prompt for the song. And it would be...beautiful. Flowing with grace. Like him...

I figured the best way to decide what on earth I was going to play, I would need to get a keyboard. I had some money in the bank. It was mainly for my college intuition but I might as well use it on this. I need a distraction. Nothing would be better right now.

I hopped up and pulled on my gray sweats and a purple t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and glanced at the clock. It now said 7:00 A.M. Wow...time really did pass by fast.

I grabbed my checkbook and stuck it in my pants and ran downstairs. Charlie was in the kitchen making eggs. "Hey! Where are you off to?" he poked his head out of the kitchen and saw me grab my keys.

"Um...Port Angeles." I said. I pulled on my jacket and was headed toward the door when Charlie grabbed my arm. "Why?" he asked. I turned and looked at him.

"I was thinking. And I wanted to go to the music store up there. To look at...keyboards." I said.

"Why such a dramatic change? Just like three hours ago you were practically dying and now your all excited to look at musical instruments! I don't understand you anymore Bella. I really don't." he turned and walked away.

I starred after him for a moment and then headed out into the rain.

Author's note I hope that u guys liked this chapter. More to come in the future!! OH! And don't pay any attention to the "Composition Tips" they aren't real. I made the whole thing up. So don't try to Google it. Sorry...Please Read & Review. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

As I walked threw the doors of the Port Angeles Instrumental Store, an elderly lady approached me. She wore lots of gold bracelets on her wrists, that when she moved, they made a clinging noise. She walked up to me and smiled a fake smile. She was probably hesitant with me because of the hour and the way that I was dressed. Sweat pants, an old t-shirt, and flip-flops. My hair was glorious too. Pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked. She had a very sweet voice. Like grandparents have when you see them after years and they say how much you've grown.

"Hi. Um...I'm Bella. I was just...umm...wanting to look at keyboards." I barely got it out. My throat was so dry and coarse.

"Yes, please follow me." She smiled another fake, reassuring smile and stalked into a section of the store. Now I felt a little uneasy about the whole "composition" bit. I really just acted on this by a whim. But I was here. And I really would need the distraction.

"Here we are." The lady motioned. There were five keyboards. Not much of a selection. But what do you expect from a little town like Port Angeles? There were a couple of silver ones and a black one. I really liked that one. More than the silver ones. It was fairly large. It had a full set of keys on it. And it could change the sounds by pressing different buttons on it. It had pedals, and a recorder. It even had a slot where you could insert a blank cd and burn the recordings onto the cd. It was perfect. I immediately fell in love with it.

"How much for the black one?" I asked. I looked up at her and she smiled again.

"The price is $500.00." She said. Well, it was a lot of money. It would take a long time to pay off. But I needed it.

"I'll take it." I said. This was exciting. It had to be the biggest thing that I have ever done since...

She looked at me surprised for a moment and then turned and headed for the front desk. I filled out the necessary paper work and got a payment plan of $75.00 a month. Quite cheap I might add.

And instead of having it shipped to my house, I just got it right then. The lady had one of her worker boys help me load it into the back of my truck. I thanked him and got into my truck.

I sat there for a moment. Thinking about what I have just done. Then I started the truck and headed out of the parking lot. The weather was still wonderful. Raining as usual. Nothing really exciting about that. It began to really pore down. I began to get a little nervous. I usually never have to drive in this bad of weather. I could barely see the lines on the side of the road. It got to the point where it was so bad that I pulled over to the side of the road.

I sat there and I tried to decide if I should call Charlie. But when I reached into my pocket, I remembered that I left it as my house. Disappointment took me. I turned on the heater and lay down on the seat. I closed my eyes and soon fell into a dreamful sleep.

_I was still driving and it was still poring. But I suddenly slammed on my brakes. There was something on the road. It looked like a deer. I tried to swerve out of the way. But I was too late. I smashed into the dear and I went straight through the windshield. That's what I get for forgetting to wear my seat belt. I flew over the hood and hit the ground. I tried to open my eyes but it was all cloudy. I couldn't see anything. Then a black blur came over me. I couldn't identify what it was at first but it picked me up and carried me off. I tried to get loose of its grip but it wasn't having that. I tried to yell out. To try to get anyone's attention. But it wasn't good enough._

_Then my vision cleared. Almost instantly. Then I new who it was who was caring me. It was him. It was Edward. I looked up at his gorgeous face and I sobbed harder than I have ever sobbed in my life. He looked down at me. And he had the most hurt face in the world. It hurt me to see it. But then a slight smile appeared on his face. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in weeks._

_"I'm sorry Bella. I made a huge mistake." He said to me. His voice was very silky and smooth. It was just as I remember it being. Then his head bent down to my ear._

_"Will you not take me back?" He whispered against my skin. Then I felt something push me. I looked up at his face and his eyes were wide. Then it pushed me again, but harder this time._

"Bella. Wake up." It was an unfamiliar voice. A man's deep voice. I opened my eyes and found myself still in my truck. Lying just were I had. I looked at the man who had awakened me. It was a county sheriff. Coming to check on me.

"Bella, I am Mr. Doughty. I had a call from your father. He said that you were headed up to Port Angeles. He never heard from you. So he asked me to look for you. Is your truck broke down?" He asked me. I lifted myself up from where I lay and looked at my surroundings. It was still cloudy outside but not raining anymore.

"No. It was just raining really hard. So I pulled over. What time is it?" I whispered. My throat hurt really bad. I needed a drink of water.

"So your fine now?" He asked me. I looked at him. And I smiled a little. To show that I was fine.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. Then he turned and headed back to his car. I started the engine and headed back to Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

On the way back to Forks, I thought, what was up with that dream? Why all of the sudden I have been having all of these crazy dreams? I looked out to the horizon. A black truck was coming up and a man was driving it. Of course my truck didn't go past the speed of 55 so I was going quite slowly. He slowed and when he looked at me he smiled.

"Hello there! Pretty lady!" He said. He had his buddy in the passenger seat. They both whistled at me as they passed. I just ignored them. But when I looked out of my rearview mirror, the guy had flipped a U-turn and was gaining on me. I couldn't believe what he was doing. Was this guy a psychopath? I decided not to let it bother me. I just kept my eyes on them. I was pulling up to Forks now and they were still on my tail. What to do? I couldn't go home. Because then they would know where I live.

There was only one other place that I could go. La Push. I could go down and see Jacob. I didn't want to. For Jacob never really had high respect for Edward. He came by a few days after the incident and I didn't even acknowledge that he was there. I do feel awful about that. I would need to apologize sometime. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

I passed my house, Charlie was still at work, and his cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Every once in a while I would look out of my rearview mirror and catch them smiling and staring at me. It was only a short 20-minute drive to Jacob's. I could make it. I just hope that my intrusion won't be taken wrongly. I could explain if need be. But I really hope that they don't ask. I don't want to explain this one. At least not to Jacob.

I soon was passing into La Push, with the men right behind me. I turned off the road and onto a dirt road that lead straight to Jacob's house. And of course they followed me. I just kept on driving. I just hope that Jacob was home. Or else this would be all for nothing. My heart was pounding with anticipation. Is Jacob going to be there? And if he

isn't, what will I do? Where will I go?

I drove up to the little red house. I didn't see a car there. This made my face fall. Jacob has recently bought a little economy car for when they needed to get groceries and appliances. But it was gone! And if Billy where still inside the house, he wouldn't be able to help. He is in a wheel chair after all. He woudn't be able to get past the porch.

The men where still behind me. Looking at me with lustfull eyes. I stopped my truck. For there was no where else I could go. I didn't know what to do. I decided to get out of the truck and see if Billy was home. It would be my last option. I carefully, got out of the truck and closed the door. I didn't dare look at the black truck. Or the men inside of

it. I was already as frightened as could be. I slowly walked up to the house and just before I got to the porch something grabbed me.

I tried to get it to release me but it was too strong. I turned around and it was one of the men. I didn't know if it was the driver or the passenger. I was trying to get away from him but it was useless. He was too strong. I tried to scream, but he just cuffed my mouth with his dirty hand.

"Hold on there little missy. You owe me and my friend a little something." He then pulled me to him and kissed me. He drove his thick, slimy tongue down my throat. Almost making me gag. I bit it. He yelled out of pain, and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground. Then suddenly I was being dragged by my shirt. He was dragging me back to their truck. I tried to scratch his arm to make him let me go but he was

uncontrollable.

"Help! Someone! Please!" I screamed. He just kept on dragging me. I was so frightened. What would happen now? Would I now experience the horrible pain of rape? Or murder?

Just then, right before he dragged me fully into his truck, I heard a gun shot. I turned my body so that I could look to see where it came from. When I did, I saw who it was who shot the gun. It was Jacob. I didn't even hear his car come up. He was outside of it. Billy was in the passenger seat. A horrid look on his face. His eyes were wide.

Jacob on the other hand. He had a look of pure hate on his face. He held a 16 gage shot gun in his right hand alone. He grew too, by the looks of it. He was much taller than I remembered. And he was way more muscular. He wasn't wearing a shirt for some reason. And I could see how sculpted he was now.

"What the hell is this?" The man dragging me yelled. He stopped for a moment. Then continued to drag me.

"This is our land!" Jacob yelled back. "And she is with us! Get your hands off of her!"

The man just kept on dragging me. He didn't look like he cared in the very least about what he was doing. Jacob now looked furious! If I looked close enough it almost looked like steam was bubbling from his skin. He started to shake all over. This was not the Jacob that I remembered. At least I never remember him doing that.

It all happened so fast then. I barely even saw what happened. But it appeared that Jacob had changed. Into something. I heard deep growls all around me. And screams. The screams of the men. I soon was released and laying on the ground. I quickly covered my ears with my hands. Not wanting to hear any more. I had no clue what was going on.

Then when I heard nothing more, I opened my eyes. I saw him. Jacob. Only it wasn't Jacob at all. It looked like an enormous wolf and bear combined. It had russet brown hair. And it was as big as a horse. It began to shake just like Jacob had before. Then it formed back into the friend I once knew as Jacob Black.

I looked at him. My eyes were wide. Probably the widest they have ever been. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Could Jacob really be what I thought he was? I tried to speak but nothing came out. I even tried to get up. But when I did, I just crashed to the ground again. My legs felt like jello. I couldn't stand. Jacob rushed over to me. He leaned

down and was sobbing.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to see that. I should have had better control." All of his words were coming out in babbles. I could barely concentrate. My thoughts were fuzzy from what had just happened.

"What? Jacob? I don't understand. Better control over what? What just happened?" All of this came out in only whispers. I could even barely speak, let alone stand. I tried to get up once more. But again, my knees buckled under me and I fell. But this time, Jacob caught me. He picked me up in his arms and carried me inside his house. I looked over his shoulder and noticed that the black truck was gone. There was some blood on the ground, but everything else was gone.

I didn't understand. Billy was still even in the car. He couldn't have done anything. What was happening with Jacob? This was all really frustrating. Jacob walked with me and sat me on the couch. I looked up at him and he met my eyes. His were warm. This was still my Jacob. My friend. I hoped.

"Bella." He started. "What you saw out there...well, it wasn't me. It wasn't who I am. I'm not a monster." He looked away. It seemed to me that he was ashamed. Ashamed of rescuing me.

"Jacob. I'm so sorry. I was on my way home from Port Angeles. And then those guys showed up and were following me. I didn't know where to go. Or what to do. The only conclusion that I could think of was coming here. I'm so sorry." I was crying now. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

"No Bella! This isn't your fault. Don't for a minute believe that. I'm glad that I saved you before it was too late. Are you alright?" He asked.

I looked up from my hands and I placed my arms around his neck. "Yes. I'm fine." I said. This must have made Jacob happy, because he wrapped his arms around me and held me in his safe warm arms. Then for some odd reason I started shaking. Foam was bubbling from my mouth. I started spitting it up. And then blood came. I didn't know what was happening to me. I just kept on spitting up blood and white foam. And I didn't know why. My eyes started rolling to the back of my head and I fell from his arms.

"Bella!" Jacob cried. And that was the last word that I heard until the darkness finally took me.

Author's note: Yeah...sorry for the cliffhanger. :) I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. There is still more to come in the future. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I awoke to the faint beeping of a monitor. Indicating that I was in a hospital. I opened my eyes and was instantly met with two familiar brown eyes.

Jacob.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. He took my hand in his. It occurred to me then that Jacob still had feelings for me. Those feelings. A while back, right after _he_ had left me, Jacob confessed his true feelings to me. He really did love me. But I didn't love him. I could never love Jacob the way that he wants me too. I jerked my hand away from his.

"What's wrong?" He sounded appalled by my actions.

"Jacob I-" I couldn't tell him. Not now. "What happened? I don't remember anything." I asked. He looked down and didn't look back up at me.

"I thought you were dying Bella. You scared me so much. All the blood that came from your mouth. I was so scared." He started to look up at me. I met his eyes.

"So, what was wrong with me?" I asked.

"Promise me that you will start eating again. That's what was wrong with you. You hadn't eaten since the incident and your body just caved in on you." He was all serious now.

I just merely nodded. I couldn't speak. I knew that I hadn't eaten. A couple of times I even fainted in my room. Starving myself seemed like the only option at the time. The truth was, is that I didn't even care if I lived or died. But I could see now, that it was a big problem.

I promised him and myself that I would never act like that again. I was already terribly skinny. You could see my bones. I'm actually glad that _they_ couldn't see me now. They would be disgusted with what I have become. Just then, a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Ms. Swan. My name is Dr. Peterson." He said. He was holding a clipboard under his arm. And pulled it out and looked at his files.

"Hmm...Well, how are you feeling." He asked me. I took some time to clear my throat. I didn't want my voice to break.

"I'm...fine." It didn't help. My voice still cracked. I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Well, you're looking pretty well. I think that you will be able to check out tonight. You have been here for a while now. About three days. Your father will be here around 4:00 to pick you up. A nurse will be here shortly to disconnect your medicine." He exclaimed.

I was shocked. Three days! I was that bad? I must have scared the crap out of Charlie.

"Where's my dad?" I asked. Jacob answered before the doctor could.

"He went to get something to eat. I volunteered to watch over you." He smiled and I turned my head back towards the doctor. He smiled and placed the clipboard back under his arm.

"We'll I'll let you get some rest. Good day Ms. Swan." Then he opened the door and walked out.

I blew a sigh of relief. Knowing that I had been in here for three days amazed me. That just surprised me. I didn't realize that I was that bad. Jacob was still staring at me. I looked over at him. And he smiled. I tried to smile back. But it just came out wrong. I wasn't happy. He could tell. I didn't know why he stayed around. I was only a

Broken… thing… waiting to be destroyed even further.

"So, I was wondering. Why were you out at my house in the first place? Sorry, I forgot." Jacob asked.

"Well, like I told you before. I was being followed. And...I wanted to apologize. For my behavior the last few weeks. It is unforgivable." I hung my head and turned away from him.

He reached across me and stroked my face with his blazing hot hand.

"No Bella. What happened to you was unforgivable. That...leech...should..." He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

"Well, your fine now and that's all that matters." He moved my head up so that I was looking at him. He moved so close that he was only barely an inch away from my face.

"Bella." He breathed. "I-"

"Jacob? I am feeling...tired. Can you please, leave?" I asked. I felt horrible saying this. I didn't feel tired at all and he knew this as well. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Jacob wants me to do something that I physically cannot do. Love him. It is inconceivable. But he understood. He stood and rushed out of the room. Now I feel terrible. Jacob is my friend. And I just hurt him. But he must know that I cannot change.

I slumped down in the hospital bed and closed my eyes. Wishing that I were far away from here. Away from all of my troubles and memories. I was only hurting others and myself by being here.

The nurse came in and asked how I was doing. I didn't respond. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not when I was sulking in my own being. She just disconnected my IV and left. I lay there, in and out of thought. Absorbed by my own thoughts. I thought about the dreams that I had been having. Did they mean anything? Was he ever going to come back? I was a fool to think so. He never called or sent a letter or tried to contact me. It was true. He did make it seem like he never existed.

Then I felt someone touch my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Charlie standing over me.

"Bell's? It's time to go home. I've got your clothes right here. I'll leave so you can change." He laid my clothes down and left the room. I slowly got up and shifted my legs to the edge of the bed. Hopping down, I almost fell. The tile floor was freezing. I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on. Then I put my hair up and walked out of the room.

Charlie was doing paperwork at the front desk and I walked up to him. He looked over at me and smiled. Then he handed the nurse the paperwork and pulled me to his side.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and we walked out the doors of the hospital into the sheeting rain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

The car ride home was mostly silent. I stared out my window having nothing to say. I really wish Charlie would at least turn on the radio. But we both just stayed silent. I think it was easier for him that way.

"Bella." He said. "I was wrong before."

"Hmm?" Was the only thing I responded with. He wasn't looking at me and I wasn't looking at him.

"You can't keep doing this. This...act. It's not healthy. I never would have thought that you would be prone to not eating. Now, that is just crossing the line. You should know better. Do you have any idea how much you have scared me? I thought you were as good as dead." He really sounded upset.

I never meant to do that to Charlie. He didn't deserve it. It made me hate myself even more. Tears were slowly coming from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry dad. I don't know what happened. I just...I don't know." I mumbled.

Charlie now looked at me. I didn't meet his gaze, but could feel it.

"No, Bella. What he did to you. Well, that was monstrous. I can't believe...Nobody deserves that. You least of all. But you must understand Bella, he isn't coming back. He hasn't even tried to contact you. Why would he? I think the best thing for you right now is to forget." That last part was only a whisper.

What! He wants me to forget? Forget my only love? Never. I will never forget. It would be impossible anyways. It isn't humanly possible to forget something like that. I didn't speak.

"You know...you should start spending more time with your friends. Get your mind on other things. Why don't you and Jacob go out sometime? He would like that." I couldn't believe that Charlie was trying to be Mr. Matchmaker.

"Sure." I said threw my clenched teeth. I just wanted this conversation to be over.

The silence dragged on further until we finally reached home. My truck was surprisingly in the driveway. The piano wasn't there! I was stunned. Had Charlie taken it back?

"Dad? Where's my piano?" I asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that Jacob and I set it up in your room. As a home coming gift. I thought that you would have appreciated it." He said.

I smiled and thanked him. That was a relief. I wouldn't have to bother with it now. We walked up to the house and Charlie opened the door. Once inside, I went straight to my room.

"Bells?" Charlie called. I slowly peeked my head down from the staircase.

"I'll just order pizza tonight. Sound good to you?" He asked. I gave the 'okay' sign with my hand and then went to my room.

Sure enough they set it up. I walked over to it and flipped up the top so that I could see the keys. I traced the out lines of the keys with my fingers and pressed down a cord. But it made no sound. Dumbstruck, I remembered you have to turn it on for it to work. I felt so stupid. I turned it on and sat on the bench. I played a few things before realizing that I had nothing to play.

I hopped up and turned on the computer. I would find music on the Internet to play. That way I could learn more so I can eventually do the unthinkable.

Compose.

I really did need a new computer. This one was so old and it took forever to load. It was actually quite pathetic. But eventually it loaded and I pulled up the Internet. I would have to learn pieces that reminded me of him. And composers as well. I chose numerous pieces by Chopin to Debussy. I would definitely have to learn to play 'Claire de Lune' by: Debussy.

Once I found at least three of them I printed and looked them over. I had, Claire de Lune, Prelude in E minor by: Chopin, and Arabesque by: Debussy as well. These were the three pieces that reminded me the most. Now all I had to do was learn them. This would be the tricky part.

I decided to go with 'Prelude in E minor' first. I was obviously the easiest among the others. The whole song was basically just chords. Rather than moving notes. It was fairly easy. I hoped that I could learn it fast and be able to learn the other one as well.

A couple of weeks have past. I have learned all of the pieces. Claire de Lune being my favorite. I started at least trying to write a composition. But it was much more complex than I ever could have imagined. Only someone truly gifted could pull something like this off. He could pull this off. Just by sitting down and letting his feelings go into the keys. I wish I had that talent.

But I was officially lost. This was harder than Calculus. I decided that just this morning. So much thinking involved. I think the best way to get my mind working again is to take a break. I stood up and walked down the stairs. Charlie just got home from fishing with Billy and it looked like he got a big catch.

"Hey Bells. Do you mind if we have company tonight?" He asked me.

"Sure." It wasn't as if I cared. Why does he even ask me these things? "Who?"

"Oh. Just Billy...and...Jacob." My mouth nearly dropped when he said Jacob. I couldn't even believe he had even thought of inviting that person since what happened.

About a week ago, Charlie practically forced me into going out with Jacob. I went along with it. But I made it perfectly clear that we were going only as friends. Jacob just ignored my wishes completely. In the movies, Jacob was being all nice until he grabbed me and started kissing me. When I tried to push him away, he just pulled harder.

I felt totally out of control. I knew that Jacob had deep feelings for me. But, that was just too much. For the both of us. I ended up on leaving right in the middle of the movie. I didn't want to be near that of a person any longer. And now he was coming here! I immediately loathed all of them now.

I just stared at Charlie. Anger flashing on my face. I couldn't believe this. I didn't even want to bother with dinner. When I turned and stalked off Charlie called after me.

"Hey? What about dinner?" He asked. By this time, I was fuming.

"Cook your own damn dinner!" I yelled back at him. Then I ran upstairs. Only tripping once.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I was absolutely furious. Charlie knew it too. And I didn't feel the least bit sorry about yelling at him. They all deserved it. I sat down on my bed and tried to calm myself. It wasn't working too well. I stood up and walked over to my keyboard. I sat down and pulled out 'Claire de Lune'. Whenever I played this song, it would be like something or

someone was taking all of my sorrows away.

I placed my hands on the keys and started the piece. How was it possible for someone to be able to make something so beautiful? It is unthinkable. Unfathomable even. As I continued with the song, I heard a knock come to my door. I really didn't feel like visitors right now. I didn't answer. I just kept on playing. The door opened and Charlie came in.

"Bella? Jacob is here. He wants to speak with you." Charlie said. I didn't answer. I was still playing the song. Charlie left and Jacob came into the room. I closed my eyes and continued on playing.

"You sure have gotten good, Bella." He said from behind me. I immediately stopped.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked firmly. I had just about had it with him altogether.

"I came here to apologize. The way that I behaved was disgusting. I'm so sorry Bella. You must know that I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I know you don't feel the same way about me. But it is true all the same." He said. I stood then and practically lunged at him.

"You love me?! After what you did? Jacob, I tried to stop you. You didn't even have the willpower to let me go. I don't love you Jacob! I have never loved you! Why can't you just let me be?" I screamed at him.

He began to shake viciously. His arms seemed to flail all over the place.

"Why do you still hold him in your heart? He isn't coming back! Everyone here knows it but you. He never even cared for you. That leech was only using you!" He screamed back.

That had done it then. I went up to him and slapped him.

"Shut the hell up Jacob! You don't know anything!" I began to cry furiously. But I held it back.

He was shaking even more now. It didn't make me afraid, though, it should have. Billy told me about what they all were. Of course, I sort of figured it out on my own. That they were werewolves. It didn't bother me. My life couldn't get more messed up anyway.

I could tell he was trying to control his anger. But I just kept on hitting him. I hated him. And I was screaming at him. He didn't know. He was blind. Tears were bellowing out. I couldn't control it even if I wanted to.

"Get out!" I yelled through my tears. He turned and slowly walked out of the room. I started hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe. Had I just lost my friend? He wasn't really my friend now.

My knees started to shake and then I fell, hitting my head on the floor. I felt the instant pain surge through my body.

Then nothing.

_I was walking down the road. Humming to myself. The melody was beautiful. I didn't know what it was. I continued walking and humming. The clouds were covering the sky. Making the sun disappear. _

_Then I felt an icy cold arm go around my waist. My humming was caught in my throat and I stopped walking. _

"That melody is so beautiful." Edward breathed against my skin under my ear. Then he kissed my neck. Cold shivers went down my spine.

I awoke in the middle of a really cold night. I now could feel the bump that was on my head. I sat up and looked around. My clock said 4:53 A.M.

I was dizzy fro a few seconds and then my dream flooded back into my memory. I remembered every note. Every cord that was in my dream. It was so distinctively clear. I instantly grabbed a notepad and went to the piano to decipher the notes.

It was about 6:00 A.M. I finally got the whole piece done. My mind was so chaotic with thoughts now. Had I just done the unthinkable? Had I just written a composition? It would appear that I have. I smiled to myself. I did it. I made Edward's lullaby. Now all I needed to do was practice it, write it, and publish it as my own.

I held it up to the light and looked at what I had created. A piece of art. His art. I still loved him. I suppose I always would love him. I put all of my love for him into this music. If I did get it published, then maybe, somehow, he would know about it. He would go to a music store and see it there.

Would it make a difference? Not that it mattered. I did this for myself, not just for him. It was something that I felt that I needed to do. Now that I have, maybe my life would seem worthwhile.

I placed the music on the stand. Picking up my hands and placing them on the keys, I took a deep breath. I pressed my fingertips down against the plastic keys. The first few notes and cords were so quiet and gentle. Then as the song progressed, it shifted into a more beautiful melody.

My hands fluttered over them. I leaned into it. Giving everything I had into the presentation. I closed my eyes and let the music fill me. I couldn't believe that I had created this. It was unheard of.

When the song ended, I held my fingers in place. I didn't want it to end. Nevertheless, everything must end. No matter how beautiful they are.

I lifted my hands gently off the keys and turned off the keyboard. Then I grabbed the music and headed downstairs. Something in my mind flickered and I needed to know why.

I nearly tripped as I ran down the flight of stairs. Charlie had already left for work so I wouldn't have to worry about that. When I grabbed my keys, there was a note on the table. It was from Charlie.

_Bella,_

_Went to work early. Have been having some calls about hikers. I'll be working really late. I probably wont get back until either 11 or 12 tonight. Don't wait up for me please. _

_Charlie._

Well, that was promising. I would have the whole day to myself. However, I wasn't planning to spend the day in the house. While I was playing, it seemed like I was having an epiphany.

Maybe if I went to his house, then my questions would be answered. On the other hand, it may even cause me more pain than I already had. I decided to just go ahead and go. I couldn't stand being in the house any longer anyways.

I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on. Then I turned off all of the lights and left to go to the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I had really hoped that what I was doing was the right thing. I really didn't know what I would find there. All I knew was that I was going. No one could stop me at this point.

The rain was really pounding down. Not that it was too much to keep me from seeing the road. But my truck was going slower than usual today. Or at least it felt like it. I just kept on pushing as hard as I could against the accelerator. I was becoming really impatient. And I had no idea why.

I was coming over the same bridge that we had come over the last time I was

here. Ever thing had changed… so much.

After a few more miles, I finally came upon it. Edward's mansion. It was still the same as I remembered it being. Except the lawn was over grown, and it had that empty feel to it. Other than that, it was relatively the same.

When I brought my truck up far enough, I turned it off and opened the door. It was so quiet. You couldn't even hear the birds chirping. It was as if everything was dead. The only thing that was making noise was me. When I walked, I could hear the leaves and the rocks crumble and scrape the ground underneath me.

I tried to take each step with care, but failed every time. I reached the steps of the porch and slowly made my way up. I thought I heard something behind me so I turned around. But only found my truck. It was sitting there amongst the overgrown grass.

I turned back around and looked ahead at the door. I walked to it and put my

hand on the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was freezing. I turned it very carefully and opened the door. I was surprised when the door opened. That it wasn't even locked.

I stepped from the porch and into the house. It was mostly empty. The floor was covered in dirt and dust.

But what really caught my eye, almost made my heart stop, was sitting lonely in the middle of the room just where it had before, Edward's piano.

It looked a little shabbier than before. But what did I expect? It has been sitting alone for months. It was also covered with dust. But it was the most beautiful thing that I had seen since… forever.

I shuffled slowly to it. I put my two fingers on the keys and stroked them. Wiping away the dust, I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. My mind drifted. Back to the last time I was here. Edward was trying to teach me the piano. I remembered how stupid I had acted. And how horrible I had played. I laughed to myself.

'_If only he could see me now.'_ I thought.

I thought that my song, Edward's lullaby, would sound so much better on an actual piano. I slowly sat down on the bench. I hope this wouldn't hurt me too much. I took a deep breath and let it out. Tears were running down my face. I just let them go. I needed to let go. Let go of all the pain that ran through me.

I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the piano. My fingers barely touching against the ivory. Then I began the composition.

Quiet at first.

Just like our relationship had begun. Then the song grew into something much more beautiful. The beauty that was Edward.

I leaned into the piano. While at the same time letting my relentless tears fall. The song was so much more glorious on this piano. It made me cry even more.

His lullaby was coming to an end. I lightly pressed down the last few cords. Announcing the end. I held my hands in place. My foot still on the pedal. Then I released the notes. I still couldn't have ever thought that I could do something so huge. But apparently, I was wrong.

I started to turn on the piano bench and stood. When I looked up and starred straight ahead, I saw him.

"Edward." I whispered. I don't know if he heard me or not. I could barely hear myself.

He stood there in the shadows of his home. Looking at me. He was so gorgeous. It nearly tore my heart to pieces. He took a few steps forward.

"Bella." He breathed. I didn't know what to do in that moment. But I started crying.

"Why Edward?" I said through my tears. He looked so hurt. I could even feel it within him. The pain. But how could he be in pain? He was the one who had left me! Not the other way around.

My head became clouded with all of the thoughts that had gone through it. I

started swaying and finally my knees gave and I fell. But Edward was faster. He caught me in his arms.

He sat down on the floor, holding me in his arms. I looked up at his face. His eyes were that amazing topaz color. He placed his hand on my face and stroked it from my temple to my jaw line.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered. He leaned his head down and before I

could speak he covered my mouth with the most passionate kiss he has ever given me. He wasn't holding back either. And I kissed him back.

All kinds of thoughts were going through my mind. Some of them screaming for

me not to trust him. That he was just going to leave me again. But I couldn't stop kissing him. I still loved him and it was as if he still loved me as well. Despite what he told me before he left me. He pulled me in closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed him to me. He didn't stop me. This was a very different Edward. A more daring Edward. I loved every moment of it.

He began kissing me on my neck and then against my lips. He was lying me down on the ground and I let him. Then I began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He whispered into my ear as I was doing this.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

And I replied. " I love you Edward Anthony Cullen." Then he kissed me once more on the lips with as much passion as either of us could offer.

I awoke on the floor next to the piano. I was naked and wrapped in a bed sheet. I looked around, but Edward wasn't anywhere in site. I began to jump to conclusions when I heard a crash come from the kitchen. I quickly stood up with the sheet still wrapped around me. I bounded to the kitchen and found him trying to make me breakfast.

I leaned up against the side of the wall and looked at him.

"Good morning my love." I said. He turned and looked at me with

loving eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Only his boxers. I couldn't help but smile. He had pancake mix all over his chest and boxers. I went over to him and he embraced me. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Whatever shall I do with you?" I asked him. He lifted my head with his fingertip and looked straight into my eyes.

"Keep me?" He asked. I smiled and caressed his cheek with my hand.

"Forever." I breathed. Then he bent his head down and kissed me.

_**Author's note: here is the final chapter. So sorry it was so short. But I felt that I needed to stop. Plus I didn't know were I was going to go if I did continue it. I hope that u all enjoyed this fanfic. Since it was my first one. I am now writing another called 'The Fire in Me'. I will post it when possible. Thanks again for all of your reviews. They are greatly appreciated!**_

_**Emily (aka:Goldilox07)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello to all my fans. lol. Okay well when I finished Piano Lessons all of you guys told me that you would like to see more. And I have been really contemplating with myself and if I should continue. I have decided that I AM going to continue. Tell me what you think about the situation. If you guys dont want me to continue I will understand. But if im going to write the rest of this story then I am probably going to need some support. I love all of you who are my fans. This was my first fanfiction and I love all the reviews that you all have given me. I really enjoy writing and you all just make it more enjoyable for me. **

**Thank you,**

**Emily (aka:Goldilox07)**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's alert:

Okay I'm really sorry that I haven't written anything. I have been caught up with school and at home. But I am trying to work as fast as I can. I haven't written anything for piano lessons for a long time so I have to get back into the feel...if u know what I mean. So just hand in there and don't forget about me!!!

thanks!

Emily

(Goldilox07)


	11. Chapter 11

Dear fans,

I feel so wretched to be writing this note. But i have to regret that i have decided to once and for all STOP writing this fan fiction. I just cant write it. My inspiration is gone completely. And it is pointless for me to write something that will sound horrible because of my non-inspired mind about the way Edward and bella are going.

Please feel free to write me any comments about what i have done. I know a lot of u guys will be completely pissed at me. But im sorry. If only u knew. **Sighs**

but i am writing another fanatic XD it is going to be about Jacob. I know a lot of u are team Edward and i was at first but i just cant keep that mutt out of my head! LOL. I haven't decided what it is going to be about or if bella will star in it. I may write about what happened after eclipse. Or i may write that bella chose him. But i really don't know. I'm soooo confused!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! lol.

Thanks again for all of ur guy's support. Know that i love everyone of u and ur comments.

Thanks XD

and i hope u loved the last bits of Piano Lessons. Because it is finally over.

Emily Norden

(aka:Goldilox07)


End file.
